yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 41
の デュエルアカデミア|romaji = Yabō no Chi Dyueru Akademia|englishtitle =Bracing for Battle |type = Anime|airs = February 1, 2015 (Japanese) January 3, 2016 (English)|season = 1|op = Burn! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Future fighter! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 40|next = Episode 42|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" ( の デュエルアカデミア Yabō no Chi Dyueru Akademia), known as "Bracing for Battle" in the Dub version, is the forty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Appearing before Reiji is Serena, a girl who resembles Yuzu. Furthermore, Reiji has already met with Serena once before back in the Fusion Dimension. Reiji travels through dimensions in order to chase after his father, whereas Serena crosses the dimensions in an attempt to obtain freedom from the Fusion Dimension... Everything, including the Professor's ambitions and the truths behind the Maiami Championship, are all made clear through the second meeting between Reiji and Serena. Summary explains to Serena that Yuzu is someone from this dimension who resembles her.]] Reiji muses that the girl is Serena, not Yuzu Hīragi. Serena repeats Yuzu's name in confusion, and Reiji explains that Yuzu is someone from this dimension who resembles Serena, but let's leave aside why they look alike for now. He explains that he is Reiji Akaba, Reo Akaba's son. He asks if she doesn’t remember; he’s met her before, at the Fusion Dimension's Academia. Serena was the Duelist that Reo Akaba had his eye on the most there, and now she has appeared in their world. denies that she came to this world under Reo's orders.]] But for what purpose; did she improve her skills under Reo Akaba's teachings and get sent here as the vanguard for an invasion? Serena angrily denies it, claiming that she came to this world of her own will. She remembers Reiji too, from when he crossed dimensions and came to her world three years previously. Serena had had to watch her comrades going off to the front lines, while she lived a trapped life in the stifling castle, ever since that day that Reiji appeared three years ago. A large cylinder is seen glowing in a laboratory. arrives in Academia.]] A younger Reiji steps out of it, feebly reaching out, and the glow fades. As he explores the hallways of Academia, he hears shouting, and he sees a young Serena running down a hallway with three Academia professors in pursuit. Shadowing them, Reiji hides on a stone walkway above where the professors have cornered Serena. The Aide steps up, telling Serena that it is the Professor's orders and asks her to come back. Serena snaps that she wants to test her abilities, but the Aide replies that there is no way that the Professor would allow her to do that. confronts three Academia professors.]] Serena snaps that she doesn't need his permission and activates her Duel Disk, stating that she’s getting out of Academia by her own free will; she won’t show any mercy to those that get in her way. With no other choice, the Aide orders the three professors to capture Serena, and the professors deploy their Duel Disks. Serena starts off, Summoning "Moonlight Blue Cat" and Setting a card. She tells them to bring it on, and the Aide orders the professors to do it. They each Summon "Antique Gear Soldier", and Reiji ducks as a shockwave rocks the area, despite the absence of an Action Field. and "Blue Cat".]] Serena's "Blue Cat" lands unharmed and she snaps that it’s ridiculous that they call themselves professors of Academia. The Aide warns her that this isn’t over, but before they can continue, Reiji Summons "DD Cerberus" and declares his Battle Phase, destroying one of the "Antique Gear Soldier"'s. Reiji yells at Serena to jump as he holds out his hand. Serena looks back as "Cerberus" bars the way of the professors, and Serena leaps into the air to grab his hand. They flee, "Cerberus" fading, and the Aide contacts someone on his Duel Disk. and Serena are confronted by Reo and Obelisk Force.]] Reiji and Serena arrive at the harbor and she tells him to let her go, asking him where his boat is. Reiji is confused, and Serena points out that Reiji must have taken a boat there; she’s getting out of Academia by her own free will to grasp her future. A voice declares that her future is here. The Professor, accompanied by four blue-uniformed guards wearing strange masks, walks into the area. Reiji gasps, "Father!" but Reo ignores him, addressing Serena instead, telling her that he knows her abilities more than anyone else. Serena angrily asks why he keeps her locked up on this island, not making use of her abilities. Reo replies that it is not that time yet, and Serena asks when it will be, when Reo destroys Xyz or Synchro? The terms confuse Reiji, and Serena explains that she heard a rumor that the advance into the Xyz Dimension is about to start, so if Reo approves of her abilities, he should add her to the vanguard squad. Reo states that he cannot, because Serena already has what she needs to do. Reiji angrily cuts in, asking what this advance and destroy talk is all about, and what the heck Academia is. capturing Serena with the Obelisk Force.]] Reo didn't say anything to Reiji or his wife, and even abandoned the company. Reo asks if Reiji crossed dimensions just to find that out, and Reiji is shocked that he has crossed dimensions. Five more guards step up and restrain Reiji and Serena, two taking Serena away as she struggles and Reiji protests. Reo tells Serena that he will find her no matter where she runs, and absolutely bring her back. As Serena curses and struggles, the guards take her away. Reo explains that he'll have Reiji return as well, and Reiji angrily asks him to explain where they are. Reo explains that this is the Fusion Dimension; Academia is his front-line base to accomplish his plans. 's minimized dimensional transporter.]] He orders his guard to bring something, and one of them straps a hexagonal band around Reiji's wrist, informing Reo that it has been set. Reo explains that the band is a dimensional transporter that will self-destruct after being activated to prevent Reiji's return. He tells Reiji to stay put in his world, but Reiji furiously yells that he isn't done talking to Reo, and asks what he meant by advance and destroy. Reo claims that it is all for the purpose of uniting the worlds, and Reiji tries to ask what that means, yelling "FATHER!" as the guards release him and the device activates. explains to Serena that these last three years he has been making preparations to crush Reo's ambitions, which was why he became the President of Leo Corporation in his place.]] In the present, Reiji explains to Serena that these last three years he has been making preparations to crush Reo's ambitions, which was why he became the President of Leo Corporation in his place, and has worked towards finding and training Duelists with potential, all to protect their world. He asks if Serena wants to join him, and she is surprised, as Reiji states that they can protect this world from Reo and Academia. Serena interrupts, telling him not to be ridiculous; she only came here because she heard that there were remnants of the Xyz forces here. carded.]] She remembers hearing Sora Shiun'in's tantrums in Academia about the Xyz scum, and comments that they must have been skilled to defeat an agent of Academia. She thought that if she defeated him, then she could make Reo Akaba acknowledge her abilities, and she pulls out a card, lamenting that her first target was a complete disappointment. She throws Hokuto's card to Reiji, who catches it and informs her that Yū Sakuragi was not the one she wants. Serena angrily asks where he is, the Xyz Duelist who defeated the agent of Academia. is defeated by Shun.]] In the Center Court, a gold-armored Duelist is thrown through the air, his LP falling to zero. Nico Smiley announces that that does it; the winner is Shun of LDS. His opponent, Charles from Knight of Duels, a special guest school from overseas, was utterly defeated in a one-sided match by Shun. Three other armored Duelists sit in the stands, watching their comrade's defeat. "A Duelist from the Xyz Dimension?" Reiji asks. "I don't know of one." activates the forced return function of his Duel Disk.]] Serena decides to search on her own and turns to leave, but Reiji warns her that he will not be able to overlook her causing a disturbance in this town, and even if she is not here under Reo Akaba's orders, Reiji will consider her an enemy. His statement finally rouses the injured Barrett, who activates the forced return function of his Duel Disk, explaining that he has informed Academia of their location. His Duel Disk warps him away, and Serena nonchalantly comments on the forced return program. She explains to Reiji that she will be pursued, and when that happens… Reiji remembers his father’s absolute vow to bring Serena back when she ran, as Serena continues that her pursuit will cause more than just a disturbance, but if she can defeat the Xyz Duelist, then Reo Akaba will have no choice but to acknowledge her abilities. She finally leaves, and Reiji takes out his Duel Disk, calling someone to gather the top brass immediately. is excited that his daughter is in the Top 16.]] At the You Show Duel School, Yūya, Yuzu, Shūzō, and the kids watch the Duel News on the television, as the announcer explains that after intense battles over the past few days in the Maiami City Junior Maiami Championship, Round Two has finished and the Top 16 have been determined. She begins to introduce them, staring with Yuzu, prompting an excited reaction from Shūzō (and a smack from Yuzu's fan). The announcer continues with Yūya, making a name for himself with his Pendulum Summoning. Yūya rubs his head in embarrassment as the announcer explains that Yūya defeated two fierce opponents; LDS's Shingo Sawatari in Round One and Ryozanpaku School's Isao Kachidoki in Round Two, and has qualified for Round Three in his first tournament. At the mention of Isao, Yūya goes quiet, remembering Isao slapping his hand away, and he vows to never have a Duel like the one that he had with Isao again, but one that the Duelists and the audience can enjoy, like the one that he had with Shingo. goes into squeals over Michio.]] Yuzu puts her hand out, reminding Yūya that they're rivals now that they’ve come this far. She encourages him to do his best and give the audience the best Entertainment Duel. Yūya agrees, complimenting Yuzu's last Duel, and states that he wants to have one like that. They clasp hands, bringing Shūzō to tears as he declares that this is youth put into Duels, and he enthusiastically tells them to aim for the top. Futoshi complains that Shūzō is too loud, and Ayu points out that the announcements are still not over. The Knight of Duels students have just been announced, and next up is Michio Mokota of the Duel School. Yōko goes into squeals over Michio, much to Yūya and Shūzō's discomfort. The announcer announces Teppei Tairyōbata, the Fishing Duelist, whose words are "big haul", and she wishes Teppei good luck in getting a big catch. She states that one of the tournament’s dark horses is the Gongenzaka Dojo's Noboru Gongenzaka, who has been making a name for himself with his Steadfast Dueling. And another one of those dark horses is LDS's Shun. blaming Shun for Sora's disappearance.]] Yūya gasps to see Shun being announced, and the announcer remarks that his shocking victory over You Duel School's Sora is still very clearly in their minds. Shun also took his second match with a one-sided victory, and the announcer wonders what kind of Duel he’ll show them in Round Three. Tatsuya is horrified, protesting that no matter how one looks at it, Shun went too far. Ayu agrees, claiming that she bets that it’s his fault that Sora is gone too. Futoshi says that he’s so angry that he’s got the shivers. Yūya just murmurs Sora's name. ordering Sora and the Obelisk Force to capture Serena.]] In the Fusion Dimension, Reo sits on his throne in front of his machine, asking if Sora wished to go to the Standard Dimension again. Sora replies that he does, as there are Xyz remnants there. Reo replies that he will grant that wish, and Sora thanks him politely. Reo explains that Sora will not be going alone this time, and nine of the blue-uniformed students guards step up: the Obelisk Force. Reo explains that finding the Xyz Duelists is only a secondary objective; their primary target is her. A hologram of Serena appears, and Sora gasps that it's Yuzu. Reo corrects him that it is Serena, and Sora asks in confusion why. Reo states that he has no need to know that. His mission is to retrieve Serena and return her to the Fusion Dimension; he is authorized to engage the local Duelists in combat to accomplish this, and he must bring Serena back. is convinced that Sora will come back.]] Back in the Standard Dimension, Shūzō reassures them that Sora will come back, and suggests that Yūya and Yuzu keep winning for him. Futoshi agrees, reminding them that Sora only joined the championship because Yūya was, and he mimics Sora's eyes and voice. Tatsuya suggests that if they keep winning, Sora will be so frustrated that he'll have to show his face. Ayu adds that Tatsuya is still winning in the Junior Class as well, and Shūzō declares that that settles it, telling Yūya, Yuzu and Tatsuya to all win and do their best to frustrate Sora. Yōko muses that she would like Michio to aim for first place as well, and Yūya sweat drops in shock. The announcer on the television declares that tomorrow, they’ll finally have their match to determine the Top 8, as the Top 16 are shown on the screen: Ken, Hikage, Tsukikage, Makoto, Halil, Teppei, Olga, Dennis Macfield, Michio, Carl, Bram, Ashley, Yūya, Gongenzaka, Yuzu, and Shun. She hopes that all of their competitors will fight with no regrets tomorrow, and begins announcing the weather. In the Leo Corporation, Himika snaps her fingers to switch the screen off, and she turns to Reiji, commenting that it seems like it’s finally happening. Reiji refuses to let it, stating that they will absolutely prevent it as he stares out over the city in the evening. The next day, in the LDS Center Court, the Top 16 stand behind Nico Smiley, save Shun, whose absence is noted by Yūya, Yuzu, and the three Knight of Duels students. Nico thanks the audience for waiting, for right now, a Battle Royal between these sixteen Junior Youth competitors will take place. Everyone gasps in shock. discussing with Himika about of the Top 8 Duelists from the Youth Championship who will intercept the invaders.]] Up in Reiji's office, Himika comments on the city-wide Battle Royal, congratulating Reiji. Reiji explains that an alert of interdimensional invading Duelists would cause a mass panic, so instead they will release the Top 16 of the Junior Youth class into the city, and have them intercept the invaders. Meanwhile, the ones who will actually intercept the invaders are the Top 8 of the Senior class, a plan made smoother by the fact that all of them, including Yū Sakuragi, are from LDS. Himika tells them that for the honor of LDS and the fate of their world, they are counting on them, and the Senior class respond in the affirmative. running his mouth despite being only Junior Youth class.]] Reiji nods, and then turns to Shun, who is leaning against the wall, telling him that he's sure that he knows that his orders are to find Duelists with potential among the sixteen in the stadium, and to have them join the Lancers as emergency backup. Shun asks if Reiji doesn’t want him to fight the enemy, and comments that he can’t promise that, since he'll have no choice but to take part if the Senior Team get wiped out. Yū is derisive of Shun running his mouth despite being only Junior Youth class, and Shun leaves, telling them to do their best to stay alive. explains that the city will be divided into four areas by the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet".]] In the Center Court, Nico explains the rules. The match will start at exactly noon, when Action Cards will be spread out, but this is the most important part: there are Pendulum Cards developed by Leo Corporation scattered around the city; competitors must find two of them and Duel. Yuzu and Shūzō realize that everyone will be able to Pendulum Summon, and Nico explains that the matches will be held under an Ante Rule with the Pendulum Cards as the winnings. The winners will take the number of Pendulum Cards bet by the loser. In addition, the city will be divided into four areas by the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet", competitors being free to battle in any of these four areas. Tatsuya and Ayu gasp that the entire city will be an Action Field, and Futoshi gets an impressive bout of shivers. Nico states that there’s only five minutes until the Battle Royal begins, and he asks the entrants to prepare their Duel Disks. Yūya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka all ready their Duel Disks, which enter Battle Royal mode. Nico orders the gate to open, and a section of the stadium rises up. Serena watches from the outside, thinking that the Xyz Duelist must be in there. Everyone prepares themselves and Shun moves through LDS as Nico declares the start of the match and begins the Action Duel chant. Everyone finishes by yelling "Duel!" and they dash out of the gates, Yūya, Yuzu, Michio, and the Fūma brothers leading the way as Yūya laughs happily, while the Action Cards scatter in four bunches. Featured Duel Reiji Akaba and Serena vs. Academia members This Duel is conducted as a Battle Royal. Turn 1: Serena Serena Normal Summons "Moonlight Blue Cat" (CG Star 4/1600/1200). She Sets a card. Turn 2: Academia members An Academia member Normal Summons "Antique Gear Soldier" (CG Star 4/1300/1300) and subsequently attacks "Moonlight Blue Cat". Through unknown means, it is not destroyed, and Serena is not shown to take any battle damage. Turn 3: Reiji Reiji Normal Summons "DD Cerberus" (CG Star 4/1800/600). It attacks and destroys "Antique Gear Soldier". "DD Cerberus" then holds back the Duel Academia members, allowing Reiji to help Serena escape, so the Duel ends with no result. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Action Field Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1